


The Crescent Wave

by thedepressedgaylien



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 8 makes 1 team, Ateez always sticks together, Dream Sequence, Friendship, Gay Pirates, LGBT, M/M, Past Lives, Pirates, Side Relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedepressedgaylien/pseuds/thedepressedgaylien
Summary: In their first life together, Ateez started out in the Korean Royal Navy. They became super close together. When Hongjoong and Seonghwa were kicked out, the other six followed them. Now on their own, they form a chaotic pirate crew.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_Kim Hongjoong, captain of The Crescent Wave. Everyone of the high seas knows him as the Pirate King. He’s as handsome as he is cunning. His crew, called ATEEZ, are just as sly. Park Seonghwa, the first mate and lover of the beautiful captain. The two pirates grew up as kids together. They were the best of friends always getting into trouble and mischief, terrorizing the neighbours. In their teens Hongjoong decided he wanted to join the navy._

_The two men were deeply in love so where one went, the other followed happily. Aboard their navy ship, the Captain’s Jewel, the pair met Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung, Choi San and Jongho (brothers), Song Mingi and Jeong Yunho. They’d gotten really close really quickly. They’d tell themselves ‘8 makes one team’. It became apparent that no matter what happened to one, it would happen to the others too._

_One night, in their cabin, Hongjoong had Seonghwa pinned on the floor. Both were a giggling mess. “You’re my beautiful star, Joongie.” Seonghwa whispered looking up to his lover on top of him. The light of the candles dancing on both their faces. Hongjoong blushed. “Stop making me blush, Hwa! I can’t focus on making you feel good if you put me into submission.” Joong whined. Seonghwa just smiled as he moved his head up to connect his lips to his beautiful lover._

_They were interrupted as someone began banging on the cabin door. Both men jumped apart and grabbed a sheet to cover themselves up. The door was practically kicked open as their friends barged in. They all tried speaking at once. Nothing was to be understood. Hongjoong too charge in raising a hand to quieten the men down. He demanded that Yeosang explain why his private time with his lover was so rudely interrupted._

_“I heard talk of the captain knowing of your relationship. If it’s true that he knows, you both are going to be discharged and labeled as rogue!” Yeosang quickly spoke in a hushed shout. Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s faces immediately drained of blood, going pale._

_The door blew open again revealing the captain’s first hand. “Kim! Park! Put your clothes on. The captain wants to see you!” He scowled. The two men waited until he was gone and scrambled to get dressed. Before they reached the doorway, a voice spoke up. “Whatever happens, you’re our Hyungs. We’ll fight for you!” The youngest, Jongho called out. Seonghwa and Hongjoong sent the group an appreciative yet sad smile._

_The lovers gripped each other’s hands as they walked down the ship’s hallway to the Captain’s cabin. They both took a deep breath before knocking and entering. They didn’t know what was going to happen to them but they’d face it together with a smile because no matter what, being with each other was worth any punishment that could be thrown their way. The door shut behind them._

_The captain looked at them with dark eyes with a glass of bourbon in his hands. “I’ve heard that you both have been lying with each other as you should with a woman. Is that true?”. The captain was looking at them dead in the eyes. The two men nodded slowly. The captain practically growled in distaste. “Get off of my ship!” He barked._

_Hongjoong and Seonghwa quickly opened the door to run out but their stupid, nosey friends were behind the door with their ears against it and fell in when the door was opened. The group laughed nervously and scrambled to their feet. The group was pushed away by the two lovers. They immediately went to their cabin and packed their important keepsakes along with their swords. By the time they were done, the rest of their friends were already outside their cabin doors with their belongings packed too. Seonghwa had a look of confusion on his face, while Hongjoong looked as if he was about to cry from happiness._

_“Where ever you go, we go. Remember, hyungs?” San spoke with a cheeky smile. The group walked off of the ship together on to the beach with huge smiles on their faces. Hongjoong jumped onto Seonghwa’s back and wrapped arms around his neck. Seonghwa groaned in fake annoyance. Joong leaned down to kiss Seonghwa’s golden skin._

_Further in the village could be heard of laughter and music as the founder’s day festival was going on. All eight men look at each other with a grin before dashing off into the glorious festivities._


	2. Chapter 2

The crew stopped in the town center where people were dancing and having fun. Hongjoong jumped down from Seonghwa’s shoulders. The elder took Joong’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers tightly, pulling him close. San bowed and grabbed Wooyoung’s hand as silently asking for a dance. Mingi lifted Yeosang off of his feet and spun him around. Yunho pulled Jongho close and swayed. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong hadn’t danced together in what felt like forever. Being in the navy didn’t give them a lot of free time to dance and be all lovey dovey. The sun was setting and the street lamps were being lit. The pair looked out at their friends dancing and goofing around. They smiled. “I’m kind of happy we got caught.” Seonghwa sighed happily.

Hongjoong cocked his head and looked at him. “Why is that, my love?” He questioned the younger man. “Because if we didn’t, then we’d still have been stuck on that ship, only being able to make love at night when the rest of the crew was asleep. Now we can do it whenever and wherever we want, sunshine.” Seonghwa lowered his voice with a mischievous grin on his face.

Hongjoong looked up to his lover with a shocked smile on his face. “Park Seonghwa, you tease.” He giggled. All of the men continued to dance and be merry, something of which they weren’t allowed for months. 

Close to the end of the night, a little after ten, the other six men looked to Hongjoong with a questioning look on their face. Hongjoong sent back a nod as if saying ‘soon’. They smiled giddily. Seonghwa questioned, “What was that about?”. “Don’t worry about it, my love. You’ll know very soon.”.

The festival ended for the night, about midnight. The men had nowhere to go for the night so Wooyoung had the idea to go for a walk on the beach and stare at the stars. The others agreed.  
Everyone but Seonghwa knew. 

They ran to the beach, shook off their boots and lay on the sand. The couples tucked into each other. All still close together but not saying a word. The sounds of waves crashing and the deep breaths of them was all that was heard. 

“If you think about it, we’re free now.” The youngest, Jongho spoke up. “How do you figure that, Littlest Choi?” Yeosang wondered. 

“I think he means that since we’re on our own now, we are free to love whoever we want.” Wooyoung explained. Everyone hummed in agreement. 

Seonghwa stood up and pulled Hongjoong to his feet. “We’re going to take a walk.” Seonghwa announced. Everyone gasped and broke out in cheers. “Have fun.” Mingi shouted. SeongJoong just laughed at their friends. 

The two walked close to the shore, the waves occasionally crashing on their feet and their hands intertwined. “I forgot what it felt like to feel at ease. On the ship, I was always on edge waiting for the captain to bark orders.” Seonghwa admitted. Hongjoong squeezes his hand. “The only thing that made it bearable was having you and the others.” Seonghwa finished. 

“If it makes you feel any better, the only reason I made it through up until this point, was because of you.” Hongjoong also admitted. Seonghwa blushed. 

“You know, when we were kids, I always knew that you were my soulmate, Joong.” Seonghwa sighed happily. Just hearing that made it infinitely easier to say what Joong was about to. 

“I always knew it too…” Seonghwa paused and stopped walking. He took a deep breath and looks directly into the taller’s eyes. “Kim Hongjoong that is why I’m asking if you’d like to become my husband?”. Seonghawa pulled out a ring from his pocket. 

It was silent between the two for a few minutes, Joong trying to process the words he heard. Hongjoong so badly wanted to say yes. He had tears falling down his face and opened his mouth but no words came out. He kept trying, again the same. Finally he just nodded his head furiously. He put his hands on both sides of Seonghwa’s face and pulled his face in, connecting their lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. 

When they broke apart, Seonghaw slipped the ring on his fiancé’s finger. Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong back to their friends. Their friends all immediately sat up. “Well?” They all said in unison. 

Hongjoong modded furiously. The rest cheered and hugged the newly engaged couple. Their day had ended a whole lot better than it began. 

Since none of them had found a place to sleep that night, they all decided that sleeping on the beach was the best thing. It was fairly warm out that night. While everyone fell asleep cuddled together Seonghwa and Hongjoong stripped away their clothing and snuck away into the ocean. 

They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They hadn’t been able to be this freely touchy with each other in years. The two men kissed each other like they wouldn’t ever see each other again. Hands roaming all over their bodies. Chest, back, stomach, even cupping each other’s ass. They marked each other’s necks up pretty well too. 

Hongjoong jumped up, wrapping his legs around Seonghwa’s torso. “I can’t believe that I’ve followed you to the ends of the earth for my entire life and now we’re still together. My sweet, Seonghwa.” Hongjoong caressed his lover’s face. 

The next morning

Seonghwa woke up the next morning curled under a soft duvet with his boyfriend, Hongjoong still sound asleep next to him. The sun shining through the window brighter than usual and the birds sounded even more chirpy. Sweet chaos could be heard outside of the bedroom. Seonghwa just silently stared at his love for a bit.

“Take a picture. It will last longer.” Hongjoong slurred. His eyes still closed though. “That is a great idea.” Hwa teased. He reached over for his phone but Joong quickly grabbed his hand. “No. Don’t.” Hongjoong whined. Seonghaw just cooed.

He just softly pet Hongjoong’s fluffy blonde hair. Almost Instantly Hongjoong was snoring softly again. Seonghwa let out a soft giggle because his boyfriend is the absolute cutest creature in the world. He will fight anyone that says different. In fact he’s almost punched San in the face on a few occasions for saying that Wooyoung is cuter than Hongjoong.


End file.
